


Betrayed

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-21
Updated: 2004-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why have you betrayed me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> It’s four in the morning. I shouldn’t write when sleep deprived, especially from Sasuke’s POV. >.>
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto so doesn’t belong to me. *weep weep*  
> 

I watch as you’re taken, your hands digging into bark, scarring the tree.

“Se-Sensei...”

Your relationship was supposed to be innocent.  
When did this happen?  
WHY did it happen?  
You’re supposed to be mine!  
MINE!

“Sensei!”

His lips take yours, tasting you, drinking you.  
You grab him, running fingers through his hair like you would mine.

Your cries fill the glade. You never could be a quiet lover.  
But why are you calling for him?  
Why have you betrayed me?

I trusted you. What a fool I’ve been.

“Iruka-sensei!”  
“Naruto!”

Damn you both.

But why do I still love you?

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
